codsuperfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolia Benlinski /Quotes
Der Reise I feel like a dirty Capitalist." *"Very good, American, you may sniff my vodka." *"Stay away from my Vodka!" *"I'm out of Vodka— I-I mean ammo." *"What is that clicking noise? Oh, I'm out of ammo!" *"I will paint Red Square with their blood!" *"...Same weapon I used to kill my wife, she was bitch." (Referring to Double-barreled shotgun) *"NICE SHOT......are you sure you're not Russian?" (after seeing Richtofen take off a zombies head) *"Ahh, Just what we needed. Although some vodka would be nice." (upon receiving Max-Ammo) *"Good, that song was driving me nuts!" *"...Same weapon I used to kill my second wife, it was accident, she talks to much..." (referring to the PPSh-41, can also be referring to PTRS) *"You know, Takeo could be a zombie, I mean, how could we even tell?" (after Takeo speaking about knife killing a zombie) *"We do not have such frivolous toys in Stallin's Russia." (Upon receiving Monkey Bombs) *"So now I have to hold this fucking monkey?!" (upon reciving Monkey Bombs) * "Nikolai likes his bacon CRISPY!" (upon getting a kill with the flamethrower) *"You know, I was on fire once, It was no fun." (upon getting a kill with the flamethrower) *"Does anybody need a light?!" (upon receiving the flamethrower) *"Why do you always get the good shit and I get the Colt?" (upon Dempsey receiving a good weapon and remarking about it) *"Aww, I made a little pet. I'll go take him for a walk for about 5 minutes while the rest of you dick around." (upon making a crawler) *"You have no limbs but u still come!" (upon making a crawler) *"Beg me to kill you stumpy." (upon making a crawler) *"If their brains were in their legs that would be a kill!" (upon making a crawler) *"YOU CANNOT RUN FROM NIKOLAI!" (upon getting a headshot) *"The air hangs heavy with stench of dog shit." (upon the start of dog round) *"Oh great, another fucking dog show." (upon start of dog round) *"Someone run to the middle and hit switches." (upon starting the teleporter countdown) *"You know how to say owned in russian?!? OWNED!!" *"You're dead now, but you were dead before ah fuck you" *"I'm out of ammo! Ah well, I'll just kill them with my breath." *"What? That stripper must've stolen my money!" (upon failing to purchase an item) *"That stripper did take my money! bitch." (When to trying buy the mystery box without the 950 points. A reference to the above quote) *"I think there are dogs coming now!" (Upon a hellhound round starting) *"Does anyone want to trade weapons i have full ammo i swear!" (upon runing out of ammo in a weapon) 'Kino Der Toten' "Maybe someone should go turn on the power now." — At the beginning. :"No power! Just like home." :— At the beginning. :"I think we need to do something about the power." :— At the beginning. :"Who didn't pay the electric bill?" :— At the beginning. :"We should go find the fuse box." :— At the beginning. : : Quotes cut from Kino Der Toten. :"Oh great! It's the Wonderfulwaffle!" :— Receiving the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box :"This has more power than Moscow Electric Company!" :— Receiving the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box :"This ALMOST as strong as the best Russian vodka." :— Receiving the Wunderwaffe DG-2 from the Mystery Box Killing a Zombie :"You cannot even beat a drunk Soviet!" :— Upon getting a kill. :"The Red Army cannot be overun!" :— Upon getting a kill. :"Wow, your almost as good as TheRelaxingEnd" :--- Upon killing a horde of zombies, referring to zombie's legend, RelaxingEnd :"NO! NO VODKA FOR YOU!" :— Upon getting a kill. :"Die, Satan's minions!" :— Upon getting a kill. :"Die by the hand of Nikolai! Hey, that rhymes..." :— After a knife kill. :"Die now, son of bitch!" :— After a knife kill. :"You got slime on my new shirt! Now I have to dry clean!" :— Killing a Gas Zombie at close range :"Now that's what I call a goulash!" :— Killing multiple zombies with an explosive weapon :"You fall like coddled bourgeois!" :— Multiple kills :"STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA! What? It's a classic!" :— After an explosive kill. :"Euuuaaaaghhhhhh!!" :— After a knife kill :"This fucking gun is amazing!" :— Getting multiple kills with the Ray Gun :"Now they're here, now they're not. Such is life in the...ah, fuck you." :— After an explosive kill. :"Explosives make things so much easier!" :— After an explosive kill or Ray Gun kill. :"BOOM! You are dead!" :— After an explosive kill. :"Have a round on me! Get it? A "round"? Eh.. never mind, fuck you." :— Upon getting a headshot. :"Don't slip in the slime!" :— Upon killing a Gas Zombie. :"What is that smell? Maybe I sharted..." :— Upon killing a gas zombie :"You got slime on my uniform!" :— Upon killing a Gas Zombie. :"That smells disgusting... like my fourth wife. She pretty though... pretty and smelly, weird combo." :— Upon killing a Gas Zombie. :"Like the Fist of Stalin... up your ass!" :— Upon getting a kill with Thundergun/Zeus Cannon. :"Feel the might of the Red Army!" :— Upon getting a kill with Thundergun/Zeus Cannon. :"Do svidaniya, bitches!" :— Upon multiple kills. Do sdivania means "Good Bye" in Russian :"Never mess with a Russian when drinks are on the line!" :— Upon multiple kills. :"Nikolai cannot die! Hey, that rhymes!" :— After a knife kill. :"Die, demon hell-pigs!" :— Upon multiple kills. :"I just killed a billion zombies... why is no one helping?" :— Upon multiple kills. :"Hey, you left your arm behind!" :— After destroying a zombie's limb. :"From Russia with great affection!" :— After killing a zombie, a reference to the movie From Russia with Love. :"Die, slime-thing! Die! Die!" :— After killing a Gas Zombie. : Being hit by a Zombie :"I like it rough, but not that rough." :— When getting attacked by a zombie. :"OW! My shins!" :— When getting attacked by a crawler. :"Hey, what's that? Oh, crawler!" :— When getting attacked by a crawler. :"You know how to say "owned" in Russian? OWNT!" :— Upon killing a zombie that attacked him. :"No it's my vodka! MINE! MY OWN!" :— Upon killing a zombie that attacked him. :"No touchie! ...I have issues." :— Upon killing a zombie that attacked him. :"You are dead now! But you were dead before! Ahh fuck you!" :— Upon killing a zombie that attacked him. :"You see what happens when you touch Nikolai?!" :— Upon killing a zombie that attacked him. Hellhound :"Come play "Fetch the Grenade", demon-spawn!" :— At the beginning of a Hellhound round. :"They're trying to fetch our souls again!" :— At the beginning of a Hellhound round. :"You don't want my soul, it probably tastes like vodka. Mmm... vodka." :— At the beginning of a Hellhound round. :"Out of my way, suka!" :— Upon killing a Hellhound (this is a wordplay, as in russian "suka" means "bitch") :"Die, demon-spawn!" :— Upon killing a Hellhound. :"No soul for you!" :— Upon killing a Hellhound. :"Ugh...I think I got fur in my mouth" :— Killing a Hellhound :"Come suka, I have vodka for you" :— At the beginning of a Hellhound round. Down or revived :"I have made mess in trousers..." :— When downed. :"Well, maybe I have time for drink." :— When downed. :"Do not leave me to the maggots!" :— When downed. :"Oh, I feel stupid..." :— When downed. :"Come back! Nikolai can still fight!" :— When downed. :"Wha-what? I was only taking a nap!" :— After being revived. :"You see what happened to me, there were thousands!" :— After being revived. :"All right, all right, I'll get up all ready, sheesh..... like mother." :— After being revived. :"What? Break-time's over now?" :— After being revived. :"How do you say... "thank you" in Idiot?" :— After being revived. Ammo :"Running low on ammunition!" :— When low on ammo. :"Running low on ammo! I'm drunk..." :— When low ammo. :"It's that clicking again! Oh, ammo!" :— When out of ammo. :"I'm out of ammo! Maybe I should just drink instead... piss on someone..." :— When out of ammo. :"When did I run out of ammo?" :— When out of ammo. :"Why is no one caring about my lack of ammo?" :— When out of ammo. :"Greedy capitalists dogs! Give me ammo!" :— When out of ammo :"Why am I always needing more ammo?" :— When out of ammo. :"If I don't find ammo, I'll have to kill them with my breath!" :— When out of ammo. :"I have vodka, but no fucking ammo!" :-- When out of ammo :"I have vodka, but no ammo!" :--when out of ammo Buying off weapons off the wall :"Holding this up makes my arms so tired!" :— After buying a M14 off the wall. :"Hey, snipers may wear diapers, but we get all the ladies." :— Upon buying an M14 off the wall. :"Great! I can camp now! I hate moving around so much..." :— Upon buying an M14 :—"Alright, who else want to try and take me?" :After buying any SMG off the wall. :"Come baby...we do the 59, eh? He he..." :— After buying any SMG or the M14 from the wall. :"This is "nice and light"..." :— After buying any SMG off the wall. :"This will make demon-holes nicely!" :— After buying any SMG from the wall. :"A shotgun, now I just need a shot glass! He he!" :— After buying an Olympia off the wall. :"Please, I have no job!" :"12 GAUGE FURY!!!" :— After buying the Stakeout off the wall. :— When attempt to buy a weapon without requisite points. :""Such strength, such craftsmanship. Must be made in mother land." :— -When buying the Bowie Knife Power-up :"Just what the doctor ordered!" :— Upon receiving a "Max-Ammo" power-up. :"Why am I so heavy now?" :— Upon getting a Max Ammo power-up. :"This is proper socialist reform!" :— Upon getting a Max Ammo power-up. :"It is happy hour!" :— Upon getting a Double Points power-up. :"Vodka for everybody!" :— Upon getting a Double Points power-up. :I should go home and tell her that I can make Double Points now and about new girlfriend :__Upon getting a Double Points power-up. :"Capitalists...if you can't beat them...you know..." :— Upon getting a Fire-Sale power-up :"Salute!" :— Upon getting the Nuke power-up :"What's happening? That music sucks." :— Upon getting a Fire Sale power-up. :"Nikolai is coming for you!" :— Upon getting an Insta-Kill power-up. :"A salute to the nuclear bomb!" :— Upon getting the Nuke power-up :"I drink to the nuclear bomb!" :— Upon getting a Nuke. :"Thank you!... disembodied little girl voice!" :— Upon getting the Carpenter power-up. :"Great, I don't have to do anything!" :— Upon getting the Carpenter power-up. :"That should keep them out for a while." :— Upon getting the Carpenter power-up. Perk-a-Cola :"I think Dempsey is right. It is a bit fishy." :— Upon drinking Quick Revive. :"Reach for vodka tooooniiiiggghhht..." :— Upon drinking Jugger-nog. :"Why can I see so clearly now?" :— Upon drinking Speed Cola. :"My tap is doubled, but not my vodka." :— When Double Tap Root Beer is bought. Pack-a-Punch :"This is like standing in grocery line!" :— While waiting for Pack-a-Punch Machine. :"Don't worry guys! Nikolai is coming for you!" :— After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. :"Oh, I like, it's pretty!" :— After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. :"Power and accuracy! The gun is pretty too." :— Upon receiving a Pack-A-Punched weapon. :"Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhurry.......come on!!" :— Putting a gun in the Pack-A-Punch machine Mystery Box :"I've got ninety-nine problems, but a gun ain't one, da!" :— After getting an Assault Rifle Galil from Mystery Box. A reference to "99 Problems,"a song by Jay-Z. :"I love this effing gun! Get it? FN? Just like... fuck!" :— After getting a FN FAL from Mystery Box. :"Snipers may wear diapers, but they get all the ladies!" :— After getting a sniper rifle from Mystery Box (also said after buying an M14). :"Hello beautiful, I'll 'cock' you gently." :— After getting a gun from Mystery Box. :"I never met an MG I didn't like" :— Upon getting an SMG from the Mystery Box :"Why? Why do you treat me like this?" :— After getting a Python from Mystery Box. :"Ah, two pistols are better than one! And one pistol is better than... what?" :— After getting a Dual-Wielded CZ75 from Mystery Box. :"I will be able to take them out gangsta' style now!" :— After getting a Dual Wielded CZ75 from Mystery Box. :"This makes Nikolai very happy, like first date! ...I bring home flowers!" :— After getting a China Lake from Mystery Box. :"I drank so much, I moved to the future!" :— After getting a Ray Gun from Mystery Box. :"Such power... Such pride! It must be Russian made!" :— Upon receiving the Thundergun :"Hello Ray. Would you like to taste my vodka?" :— After getting a Ray Gun from Mystery Box. :"This looks like it comes from space, no?" :— After getting a Ray Gun from Mystery Box :"First it takes my money, then it disappears... just like my fourth wife!" :— After getting a Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box. :"This little girl and her games. It's a sign of bad parenting." :— After getting a Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box. :"Oh well, maybe I'll just sit here and nap." :— When trying to use Mystery Box without requisite points. :"Fuck you, monkey!" :— After receiving a Monkey Bomb. :"I hate those fucking Monkeys." :— When getting the Monkey Bomb from Mystery Box :"This must be vodka power." :— Nikolai after obtain Thundergun from box. :"What?! That stripper must have stolen my money!" :— Trying to use the Mystery Box without enough points :"I don't like it's beedy little eyes." :--- After recieving a Monkey Bomb. Other :"The film must have been shit, this place is full of stiffs!" :— Upon turning on the power. :"Why do they insist on picking on me?" :— While being being chased by a swarm of zombies :"I will piss in style here!" :— Upon entering the bathroom in first floor. :"Another dark alley, I know this well." :— Upon gaining access to the alley. :"Hey Dempsey, I think you left your blush here!" :— Upon gaining access to the dressing room. :"Oh I found a rock, great." :— After finding the first piece of the meteor. :"I found another rock... but no vodka!" :— After finding the second piece of the meteor. :"Well, they do say the screen puts on ten pounds." :— After examining his portrait. :"Hey Dempsey! I think they got your bad side!" :— After examining Dempsey's portrait. :"I hate you, Takeo." :— After examining Takeo's portrait. :"Richtofen looks a little younger in this painting." :— After examining Richtofen's portrait. :"Hey! Someone took the image from this picture!" :— After examining the blacked-out portrait. :"I'll rescue you, but only because you owe me from last time!" :— When Takeo is being chased by a swarm of Zombies :"Richtofen, your children are becoming annoying!" :— Upon being chased by a swarm of Zombies. :"Oh, look! Our Mighty Warrior surrounded again!" :— Upon seeing Takeo chased by a swarm of Zombies. 'Acsension' *"You remind me of my sister!"(As a matryoshka doll talking to Nikolai) *"Hey! My sister used to make these things...she was bitch."(upon talking to his matryoshka doll) *"I need more vodka! I mean...ammo!"(when out of ammo) *"Oh hi Dempsey"(As a matryoshka doll talking to Dempsey)```` *"I'm warning you, I'm flammable!" *"There it goes again! If you see my ex's tell them fuck you!"(As the Mystery Box vanishes and refference to his wives) *"There it goes again! If you see my ex's tell them screw you!"(As the Mystery Box vanishes and refference to his wives) *"My gun is filled with bullets, my body is filled with vodka, all is good!"(Upon recieving a Max Ammo) Category:Zombies